<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Words by Kyirah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759179">No Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah'>Kyirah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 kinktober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober, M/M, Strip Tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No words were exchanged, no need for them after years of this, just Shanks' skin slowly being exposed, two legs bracketing Marco's, a soft, round ass on his lap."</p>
<p>marco/shanks + striptease</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 kinktober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't like this was the first time they played this game, or that it would be the last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Marco knew better than to call attention to it; to voice it out loud would mean giving it a name, and they've been at this for far too long to bother with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another swing of his beer, eyes glued to the redhead as Shanks danced around the firepit with his sharpshooter, shirt long discarded and drenched in sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone looking from the outside wouldn't see anything weird about the scene; it was just a party, members of the red-hair pirates and part of the whitebeard crew marrying the night away, happy about the renewal of their alliance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco knew better, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the way Shanks looked over when he dramatically flung his coat off when they sat down, the stretching and leading back to show his belly during the discussion, the way he grinned at Marco after slipping beer, his gaze as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>peeled</span>
  </em>
  <span> his shirt off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in how, now, Shank's shorts were riding so low on his hips that the only thought on Marco's head was to lick those hipbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up, waving away Izou's questioning hum, and headed for his cabin, one single glance back at the other warlord enough to set their game in motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marco set the stage; fluffy pillows on his bed (to muffle Shanks' cries on), leather belt by the bedside table (to tie Shank' hands together), a clean linen cloth by the pillows (to clear the blood, because Shanks liked to bite. Now all he had to do was wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait for long; one or two minutes later Shanks was there, banging the door against it's frame as he slammed it closed. Somehow, he'd acquired his coat again. Marco raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanks laughed, giggled, really, far too drunk, and started walking to Marco's direction. No words were exchanged, no need for them after years of this, just Shanks' skin slowly being exposed, two legs bracketing Marco's, a soft, round ass on his lap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>